


I don't know how to tell you

by liamdunbear



Series: Everyone is fucking gay [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Dorothy, Gay Jack Kline, Gay Sam Winchester, Jack probably had anxiety, Lesbian, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, Lesbian Kaia Neives, M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Claire, Pansexual Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbear/pseuds/liamdunbear
Summary: Claire and Jack are worried about telling Cas they are gay and dating people.





	I don't know how to tell you

Claire Novak listened to music whrn she slept. Well used too. Now she listens to the thumping heart of her girlfriend and waits to hear if she'll scream, but there was a time where she would let loud rock music blare through ears, always recommended to her by her father's best friend Dean.

She would let different guitar solos and screaming words push into a dream world where everything was okay, and her father wasn't a non caring artificial bitch and her best friend and cousin didn't have I.E.D and was prone to anger and gor blamed for it.

Jack was his name, her best friend and cousin, born from her father's brother and left on his doormat after Kelley died giving birth, they were raised together In Cas's home. Where his other brother Gabriel lived with them. 

Claire loved Gabriel, his sense of humor and always sneaking her candy in the dark hours of the night, sometimes hiding it in her room, even now.

Gabriel was a wild card, his best friends Charlie, Jody and Donna always came around to hang out, Jack and Claire would play with cars while Donna ranted about Claire looked like a mini her.

And now Claire is walking into the best gay bar in town while her father was outta town.

"K, kid, got a label or just preferences?" The bouncer asked Claire and Jack when they went in. "Love girls and guys and everything in between. She/her" Claire said smirking, he slapped on a yellow pink and blue sticker to her leather jacket which had her pronouns displayed in messy hand writing. 

"You other kid,?" He referenced towards Jack who stepped forward shyly, "gay, he/they" he mumbled quielty, trying not to draw attention. "K kid" the bouncer laughed quietly and let the two in, Claire pulled Jack along as the music changed to an upbeat dancing song. 

Many different people were there, bearing rainbow stickers and bi stickers and aromantics stickers and asexuals.

"I don't know why I'm here, I like Clarke" Jack muttered into Claire's ear. Jack was absoueltly in love with the red leather wearing long haired history  dork with a taste for weed and cocaine.

"Yeah well Clark's straight so your moving on" The manuerved around the counters and danced their way around. Jack eventually finally letting go of Claire's hand and not having stiff shoulders, he let himself relax and danced around, their was a couch sitting off to the side, and Claire knew who was immediately by the jacket adoring his shoulders.

"Oh my god he is gay" Claire pulled Jack into her side.  "Oh my God. Oh my God." Jack repeated, "talk to him you idiot" Claire slapped his head. Jack walked forward and sat down criss cross on the couch by Clark. 

"Oh good god" She face palmed at the sheer adorableness of Jack being a complete and utter anxiety filled shit posting gay art nerd that he was. She laughed at the idea of those two having   a relationship and walked away from the couch, leaving Jack to fend for himself. 

●●

"Hey Clark" Jack scanned his surroundings, people dancing and the smell of weed from Clark and the fact that his tag read bisexual he/him. Jack felt himself smile for a moment and Clark smiled back at him. "Hmm hiya Jackie, didn't know you also preferred They" He pointed at his name tag with a simple finger.

"Uh yeah. Didn't really want to tell the bouncer that" Jack mumbled shyly, he wasn't really shy normally, he was normally exciting and happy and smiley but that was around his family and friends, the same people. 

But being around Clark made his heart clench and his throat tighten. "Why, you shouldn't be embarrassed for being you, everyone's welcome here" Clark was right, this was a place where everyone was welcome, he saw transgender flags being thrown in the air and people dancing, being carefree and happy. 

Having fun, something Jack was having trouble doing because he was so freaking nervous around him and parties weren't reallt his thing, especially like 300 people dancing and smelling of booze. 

"I know its a safe space for LgBt people but it isn't really my place, these places get shot up 5 times more than normal bars. I would rather be in a none communi-lised book store or library then be in a place where I don't feel safe" Jack trailed off, as he always did. 

He always pulled shit like this, started rambling and going off topic because he couldn't keep himaelf focused on more than one thing at a time. Especially when Clark was involved. Jack was gonna just stand up and walk out then and there but Clark stood up with a small smirk and grabbed at Jack's wrist. He let himself be pulled up the gorgeous blue eyed boy and pulled out of the loud and noisy (too noisy) night club and into a even louder alley way, and then dragged into a beat up ford in the parking lot.

"You good Novak?" He asked quielty. Jack tried to capm his breathing before waiting a moment and placing his hands on his knees in the unfamiliar place and trying to forget he just made a complete fool of himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily before opening them and looking at Clark. 

"Yeah I guess. Sorey for rambling. I do it when im nervous" Jack picked at the hole in his jeans. "Where do you wanna go?. Anywhere." Clark said starting his car. "A quiet bookstore called Le lan rouga?" He suggested with a small smile. "God your so fucking adorable" Clark smiled softly and set off into the night. 

●●

art nerd: clark and I are going to a book store, sorry i was having a melt down, meet some hot chick or dude or non-binary fellow.

me: ugh yr fonna get laid and im not

art nerd: I'm not gonna sleep with him

me: u r 2 

Claire smiled at her phone and turned it off before walking to the bar, "I'll take a fire mary with a side of azazel" Claire requested at the bar, showing her fake i.d to the bar tender. He nodded and began preparing it when a girl with a lesbian tag sat down next to Claire. 

"I'll take a werewolf martini" the teen with the curly hair said. "Hey I'm Claire, and what your name?" She asked, getting her fire mary and sipping it dubiously, it tasted sour and almost spicy on her tounge, probably the azazel side. 

"Kaia, hello Claire" She smiled at the girl and sipped her werewolf drink given to her, it was a swirling black drink with a silver grape on the edge, she bit on to the edge of it and pulled it up with her teeth, popping it into her mouth and sucking off the edible silver glitter and the liquid they put on the grape.

"So Kaia how old are you?" She didn't look to be over 18 or anything younger then 25, but Claire was looking for a girlfriend not a hookup. "16" Kaia muttered, almostly sourly. She sipped on her drink and Claire thought for a moment before downing her whole fire mary and holding her hand out to Kaia.

"Wanna dance?" She asked softly. Kaia nodded and they walked more into the techno colored lights. Hands interlocked they danced and the closer they got to the lights and to each other,  Claire could see deep bags under her eyes which were a dull hazel flecked with Gold. 

●●

"Your telling me you didn't fuck?" Claire asked Jack as thry walk down the hall of their shitty highschool. "No. We went to a bookstore and We read crappy romance novals and ate nougat" Jack said matter a factly.

Smiling Claire went to her locker, and the one next to her's was slammed shut. "Hey Patience!" Claire said to her friend. She nodded shyly and waved holding her AP Biochemistry book to her chest,  she was a senior, 2 grades over them. She was a friend of Alex's, Jody's adopted daughter.

"You serious, didn't even Kiss?" Claire asked. Slamming her locker and holding her calculus book to her thigh. "On the forehead. Like A fucking Dad" Jack grumbled.  "I don't like being called Dad, but you could call me Daddy" The familiar  smell of weed surrounded them and Clark wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. 

"I'm not calling you Daddy creep" Jack said pushing Clark off. Jack was surprised at the contact he received and that within 24 hours of knowing Clark also like the male genitalia he also joked about Daddy kinks in his spare time, or actaully has one in which cause this wouldn't work. 

"Okay how about you call me your boyfriend instead?" Clark asked smirking. "What a smooth motherfucker" Claire mumbled smiling down at the ground as Jack sputtered and blushed and moved hid hands up and down, then covering his face with his face with his hand and huffing out a breath.

"I-uh-um-i-dont-may- Uh sure." Jack's body looked like it had faded red paint covering him on every body part and he heated up like boiling water. 

Clark smiled. "Fucking adorable" he muttered threading his fingers through Jack's hair and shaking it.

Claire moved away before tbe two ended up following her to her calculus class, school had started up again about 2 months ago, and Claire was a sophmore. Jack was too, Clarke and Kaia.

The girl from last with the beautiful eyes who went to this school. They said they would meet in Claire's history class, 3rd period and maybe eat lunch together if they shared that period together.  

"So your dating Clark Barker" Claire smiled at Jack's still blushing face. He muttered incoherently in a completely Jack way covering his face in his sweater paws. He muttered out a yeah before opening his book and glancing at where Clark was talking with another girl.

He stared back and smiled and Jack looked back at his desk, his neck twisting fast before a blush coated his cheeks and he giggled. "God your whipped" 

●●

Art Class was Jack's favorite Class for two reaons. The art itself and the other art which of whom was now sitting next to him playing with  left hand and pulling on his sweater strings.

Jack was sketching a bird he had seen earlier outside his window when he woke up this morning,  "What should I name the bird?" Jack asked aloud to Clark, Clark looked at the bird with careful eyes, it was a shaded in bird with a long beak and a huge diaphragm, gorgeous and amazingly drawn.

"Simon." Clark decided diligently rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of his new lover. "Simon" Jack repeated back over again before sketching the name into the corner. Clark just watches Jack draw for the whole class period, watching his light hands color in the pencil with a fancy blue marker and then shading him and making the eyes a bright yellow color. 

By the end of the class the two were making their way to lunch period when they caught Claire sneaking out of a empty class room, Kaia on her heels blushing wildly with a scarf wrapped around her neck. "Wow"  Jack muttered, blushing and looking at their mused bair and lips. 

Clark carefully unraveled Kaia's scarf dramatically and fake gasped at her hickies which adorned her neck and collar bones, "and you told me I was gonna hookup with someone"

 

~~~~

Kaia and Claire sat in the bed of Claire's truck, "how's everything at home Claire?" Kaia asked her girlfriend, they had been dating for almost 3 months now, secret dates away from their parents and people at schools, making out in locked classrooms and bathroom stalls that smelled like weed.

 

The two absolutely loved- okay no that's a lie, but they hated sneaking around and pretending that they weren't totally wanting to suck face and cuddle and send cute messages without having to delete them soon. They hated it but it was the town the lived in, homophobia lives on in the form of ignorant teens and crappy adults who never realized that their beliefs were dumb.

 

Claire was mainly just afraid of telling her father, how would he react? Would he kick her out or hurt her, keep her there? Make them break up, she didn't know which one of those sounded worse, she  could deal with be thrown out, she had ran away multiple times, convenience store people would give her enough food to get by and she had cold and drafty abandoned buildings she could go to.

 

But she couldn't deal losing Kaia, the one good thing in her life besides Jack, and now Clark, with the gays all in order the four of them all hun out, the gay club or non heterosexuals in a place where they had to be heterosexual or die, the worst dystopian novel coming to you in 2019. 

 

"Uh yeah I guess, but Castiel has been on my ass about catching up my grade in calculus for months now and Dean and Sam are now moving into the house which means I'm gonna be in a house with male genitalia surrounding me at every angle like the fucking men from men in Black" Claire frowned, for whatever reason Sam and Dean moved from their home with Charlie into Castiel's House, Charlie didn't follow, instead opting to move out with a friend of hers, named Hermione coincidentally. 

 

"Sorry Claire Bear, nothings really better at the foster home either" Kaia shrugged, she was exhausted and tired, she couldn't sleep because of vivid dreams, insomnia but she knew it was just PTSD.

 

"Yeah I don't even know why I'm complaining I love my family, really I do but together Cas and Dean argue like and old married couple, which totally won't happen because Dean is the most heterosexual I know.

 

"Your family sounds nice, I'd really like to meet them sometime." Kaia said softly to her girlfriend. Claire smiled back and pecked her cheek, smiling at the beautiful girl who she had some how made her own, yet still know one knew. 

 

~~~

"Jack when do I get to meet your dad?" Clark asked one night while the two laid in bed, 6 months into their relationship, sweaty and shirt less from their heavy make out session and then having to calm Jack down so he doesn't have a panic attack. He gets overwhelmed easily in situations where he doesn't know what to do, making out is one of those things, he doesn't really understand it. 

"Never for the love of God never." Jack said, laying his mangled head on his boyfriends back, Clark was scrolling through his Instagram liking Claire's picture of the four in boots, completely accidental, except now it happened every Saturday when they went to the Coffee house and drank their signature drinks in the same places and looked out the window and talked about being the only gay people in a 10 mile radius who didn't enjoy gay clubs.

 

"Why, I thought you loved your Dad?" Clark asked facing his boyfriend with a concerned look, he didn't want to be the cause of Castiel and Jack not being close anymore like father and son should be. "It's just. I haven't really told him I'm gay yet." Jack muttered sourly. "Mmm sorry baby, just to let you know I hope you'll tell him and that'll be there every step of the way." He rubs his anxiety ridden boyfriend's back, soothing him and pulling him against his chest.

"Freaks and Geeks or How I met your mother?" Clark asked Jack, who was nuzzling himself into his boyfriend comfortably in the thick duvet. "Freaks and Geeks" Jack muttered sleepily. 

They knew eventually around dinner time Clark's mom would wake them up and make shre if Jack was able to stay or go. Clark's mom was like that, always Looking our for the two, her son who wanted to keep the other side of him in the closet and Jack, who would hide in one if it didn't mean facing the world, the cruel, cruel world.

She made sure Jack was fed and felt welcomed, that he was never overwhelmed by the loud music she would play. Or make sure that there was always a familar dish at the table for Jack to eat so he wasn't to overwhelmed and didn't go unfed. 

Clark had bought some of Jack's shampoos and put them in the bathroom so when he spent the weekend at his house he could have a warm shower without feeling guilty for using other people's things. 

If Jack wanted to do homework at Clark's he would. If Jack wanted to stop making out cause he was scared they would. And Clark would rub his back and cheek and knuckles, calm him down, hold him to his chest. 

If they were watching tv Clark would sit behind Jack and dip down to face his back and suck hickies into his back and if Jack was feeling Good Sometimes even his chest. 

When they went out of town to book stores for dates or double dates with the other two gay club memebers Jack woulf wear Clark's jacket if it made him feel safer, all the time Clark looked out for his little boyfriend. 

•••  
"So we're meetinv your family tonight?" Kaia asked, the four memebers of the newly named G.A.S, (gay adorable sweethearts (dispite all Claire's begging for something more badass)). 

"Yes and we're telling them were gay" Jack whispered, as if the whole world was listening. "You sure your ready?" Clark asked holding his boyfriend's hand, " Its been almost a year. Yeah." Jack assured carefully. He let go his hand and Kaia made the first move towards the door. 

They walked into the house, Claire's boots clacked on the hardwood and Jack shivered from the chill, Kaia and Clark shared a look and smiled bwfore looking at their significant other's father walk in and hug them to his chest.

"Hiya Claire, Jack. Are these your friends?" Castiel asked the teens. Jack looked like he was gonna puss himself any second. "Yeah. Kaia and Clark" Claire said, "Oh well why don't you come into the kitchen for dinner and I'll introduce you to Claire's uncle's" Castiel clapped his hands together and Jack began sweating profusely. He stayed back in the hallway with Jack while he shook himself like a wet dog. 

"You'll be good right?" Clark asked his small boyfriend. "Mmmhmm" Jack pulled Clark into the dining room and they sat down next to wear Kaia and Claire were.

"So I'm Sam, Claire's non-biological uncle, Dean's the other Uncle" Sam was a big dude with large shoulders and he was damn tall, with long hair and a beard. 

"Hey Sam, I'm Clark, Jack's friend" He didn't even mess up and say boyfriend, he bad yet to introduce himself as a boyfriend. "Hiya Clark" 

●●●

Dinner was finally placed and everyone was sat at the table. Dean and Cas sitting together opposite of Claire and Kaia, Gabriel and Sam sitting opposite of Jack, who was thumping his hanfs rapidly against the tear in Clark's jeans.

Kaia was no where near as nervous for meeting Claire's dad and uncles. At the head of the Table was Charlie who was smiling at Kaia as she viciously spooned pasta on to her plate, Charlie followed suit, at the other end of the table Dorothy. 

Charlie's friend. 

Claire coughed after everyone had been eating ins silence. "Dad I need to tell you something" She said at the same time as Cas said it to his daughter. "You go first dad" the whole room seemed to be vibrating with anxiety, Jack tapped his foot rapidly and instead of tapping his fingers he gripped Clark's knee tightly in his hand.

His other hands played with the threads of his sweater, he gulped and waited. "I want to tell you something. I found someone. That. I really love" Gabriel snorted, "like that covers it" Sam slapped his shoulder.

"Whats her name dad?" Claire asked, sensing Jack's uneasiness. "His name is Dean and he's sitting right here" Cas pulled up interlocked hands of him and Dean and Claire gasped, never in a million years would she ever expect this.

"And I'm dating Samquatch" Gabriel said popping an olive in his mouth. "Gabriel" Sam shook his head and sighed. "Well were all coming out of tbe closest, I'm a fucking lesbian dating Dorothy" Claire slammed her hands on the table. 

Still shocked at the recent discovery Jack didn't speak a word. "Are you guys, okay with that?" Cas asked uneasily. There was a silence for a moment, the tension could be cut with a knife. The four teens glanced across the rable at the other gays and then at each other. Before all the tension melted away and they four burst out laughing. Jack was smiling and throwing his head back in laughter, Clark leaned on him smiling. 

"Claire no one in your house is straight, no one at this dinner table is straight" Kaia couldn't contain it. "Wait You guys are gay?" Cas asked.

"Lesbian" Kaia smiled, glancing at Charlie "Pansexual" Claire said, Gabriel and Castiel smiled at her, "Gay" Sam and Dorothy smiled at Jack. "Bisexual" Dean smiled at Clark. 

"So no one is fully straight and were all taken?" Dean asked. 

"Hmm, I'm dating Kaia" Kaia smiled and pecked her girlfriends cheek and grabbed her hand. 

Jack was staring at his feet, tension slowly starting to build again, 'im dating Clark' it should be so easy for him to say.

"I'm dating." Jack stopped to breath for a moment, tried to calm down and not forget all the good times, times spent in Clark's backyard catching frogs or late night talks about their future and how Cas would react to this moment and how it would play out.

Not like this. There was never a version for your whole family to tell you that you weren't the only gay in the house besides Claire.

"Clark. I'm dating Clark and I'm very very happy" Jack said, Clark grabbed his hand under the table as a reflex before looking at Jack's eyes, he nodded and Clark pulled their hands up onto the table.

"Then were happy too." 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another one?


End file.
